


Tales of Mario Kart and Friendship Pacts

by ilychuuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Besties akaken, Fluff, M/M, a few of the others are mentioned i guess lol, akaken are roommates, kenma plays mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilychuuya/pseuds/ilychuuya
Summary: Best friends Akaken made a pact. They were to play Mario Kart. Kenma wins, and they don’t do anything. Akaashi wins, and they both ask their crush to prom.Akaashi won.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Tales of Mario Kart and Friendship Pacts

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This isn't my first work, but I've never published anything here hehe... I don't write fluff often so this is new :D anyway!! I want to thank Andy for beta reading (and telling me what beta reading even is kjhgskjhdfg) and Zeph for helping me with the title!! and before this becomes an award speech I'll go goodbye xx

Best friends Akaken made a pact. They were to play Mario Kart. Kenma wins, and they don’t do anything. Akaashi wins, and they both ask their crush to prom. 

Akaashi won.

“What the hell- you never win!”  
“That’s mean, Kenma.”  
“You know what this means though right?”  
“Yep. Tomorrow?”  
Kenma nods, “Tomorrow.”

========

Shouyou is… loud. Kenma’s known this since he first met the younger boy. Kenma never thought he’d grow to enjoy his presence this much. Even for someone like him, Shouyou’s laughter was always contagious. Shouyou’s smile made his heart flutter, and his ears grow red. 

Kenma was lucky that Shouyou was way too oblivious to notice. Kenma was lucky that Shouyou hadn’t commented on the number of times he’d caught Kenma staring, and Kenma was lucky that Shouyou never talks about the way he knows exactly what free periods Shouyou has, and exactly when they correspond with his (Kenma knew that on Tuesdays, both he and Shouyou don’t have any lessons after 5th period). Kenma was very, very lucky that Shouyou hadn’t noticed how quiet he was today.

It was a regular Tuesday morning, except it wasn’t. Kenma was secretly cursing himself for making the pact with Akaashi, wondering why the other had even agreed to it. Kenma loved Shouyou, that much was clear. It was something, no, it was everything about him that made Kenma feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“KENMA!!!” He was shaken out of his stupor by an all-too-familiar screech, and the subject of his daydreams came bounding up to him.  
“You told me to meet you at the lockers and I’m here! At the lockers!” Shouyou was beaming; Kenma had to take a step back.  
“That’s nice,” Kenma found himself smiling (seriously, what was it with this guy) but he was suddenly reminded of his duty and his smile faltered. He mumbled, “I have something to tell you.”  
“If it’s about the hoodie, it’s not my fault. Stupid Kageyama made me-”  
“It isn’t the hoodie, although that was one of my favorites.” Kenma chuckled, sparing a glance towards Shouyou’s smiling face– god his smile. His eyes, his smile, his lips, his hair, his freckles, his cheeks–  
“Kenma?” the boy had stopped smiling now (Kenma missed it selfishly) and instead he looked worried.  
Kenma’s eyes grew wide and his face flushed red. He turned away, just about managing his next sentence, “I have something to ask you that’s slightly more important.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, to no avail. His heart was beating way too fast for his comfort, and Shouyou was just staring at him now, expecting something, anything. It’s now or never, Kenma.

“Listen, Shouyou, I-”  
“I’ll go to prom with you.”  
“Will you- Sorry, what?”  
“I’ll go to prom with you, assuming that’s what you’re trying to ask me,” Shouyou says plainly.  
“I, yes. Yes. That’s… that’s exactly what I was going to ask- how did you know?” Kenma’s mind was thinking way too fast for him to keep up, did someone other than Keiji find out? Did Keijii tell Shouyou about the pact? How did Shouyou know?  
“Come on, Kenma! I’m dumb, not stupid! You’ve been so obvious,” Shouyou lets out a laugh, and if it were even possible, Kenma’s face grew redder. Shouyou’s smile only grew bigger at that, “For the record, I like you too, Kenma! Let’s have fun at prom!”  
Shouyou took Kenma’s hands in his and made firm eye contact, a smile splitting his face apart. Kenma couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his own lips.  
“Yeah… Yes, let’s… uh, have fun. At prom. Together. As prom dates. Because you’re my prom date.” Kenma wondered how Shouyou was so calm about this. Kenma also wondered why he didn’t notice that Shouyou had caught on much sooner. Kenma wondered why he couldn’t say a single word right now.

Either way, as they walked hand in hand back to the dorms, Kenma knew he had one hell of a story for Keiji.

========

Akaashi was regretting every single decision he’d ever made. 

Lunchtime at an all-boys boarding school was nothing short of an extreme sport. Akaashi knows this, which is why he always makes his own onigiri in the mornings before his classes start. On a regular Tuesday, he would go straight back to his and Kenma’s shared room to eat his onigiri on his bed and binge watch One Piece, but today isn’t a regular Tuesday (this is where the regret comes in). He agreed to the stupid pact. He raced to win. He won. This is literally all his fault. He couldn’t back down though, not when Kenma also agreed to ask Shouyou, and especially not if the person he was waiting for had now made eye contact with him from across the canteen, and was most likely going to make a scene.

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto yelled, jumping over a bench in his quest to reach Akaashi’s table. If Akaashi said this scene wasn’t something he enjoyed looking at, he’d be a liar. And Akaashi isn’t a liar. The other students in the cafeteria weren’t even paying any attention to Bokuto’s booming voice, with everyone being used to the third year’s antics. He arrived at Akaashi’s table, panting, and pulled out a semi-squished sandwich from his bag and sat down opposite him. “So! Why’d you want to eat lunch with me today? Aren’t Tuesdays your One Piece days?” Straight to the point, as always.

“I have to ask you something.” Akaashi said calmly. There is nothing calm about how Akaashi felt right at that moment. They are considerably good friends who have many conversations and hang out all the time and talk about the most random things from fish having feelings to boys having feelings. Akaashi would say that he could tell Bokuto anything, and yet this one question seemed so difficult. Ever since Kenma pointed it out to him that he definitely liked Bokuto—which was quite a while ago—things changed slightly. He would catch himself thinking about Bokuto way more than you normally should think of a “good friend”, and started seeing him in a different light. 

“Earth to Akaaaaaaashi~” Bokuto sang, waving his palm frantically in front of Akaashi’s face, dragging him out of his mildly embarrassing thoughts. Akaashi was suddenly and very violently made aware of how close Bokuto’s face was to his. So was Bokuto, apparently, because the two sprang apart at the exact same time, a faint blush dusting Akaashi’s cheeks, and Bokuto’s ears full-on flashing red. Bokuto started coughing uncomfortably, and Akaashi became very interested in his onigiri. They both refused to make eye contact. Akaashi could confidently say this had never happened before, as Bokuto always knew what to say at any given moment. But right then? Neither of them could open their mouths. 

Akaashi knew he had feelings for Bokuto. He never doubted them, but until today he hadn’t thought about what would happen if Bokuto felt the same. He knew what he was supposed to ask him and he was prepared for rejection, but what if Bokuto said yes? What then? He could see Bokuto eating his sandwich, visibly uncomfortable, and Akaashi felt a pang of guilt for asking Bokuto to meet him at the canteen only for them both to sit in painful silence. He decided, then and there, that he was going to be the one to break it. He cleared his throat, which seemed to get Bokuto’s attention, and spoke.  
“So. Um. Yeah. What I wanted to ask you. Are you going to Prom?”  
“Uh- Prom? Yes, I would think so. I am part of the organising team-”  
“Oh, right. Yeah I knew that. Sorry. I want to ask you about prom. I’m sure you- you should know where this is going already...” Akaashi trails off. A second passes and now Akaashi is willing to bet that Bokuto does not, in fact, know where this is going.  
“You… want to know the menu?”  
“No, I-”  
“The seating arrangements?”  
“Well, you-”  
“The perfectly drawn out plan for the night, courtesy of Suga-san?”  
“No, I want to ask you to be my date.” Akaashi says, finally meeting Bokuto’s eyes. The older boy definitely looks surprised now, and Akaashi doesn’t know if he wants him to say no and get it over with, or say yes and get it over with. Either way, Akaashi wants this exchange to end. Akaashi almost wants to yell at Bokuto, to get him to say something, even if it was I’m so sorry, I don’t feel the same way, you should probably go. Bokuto, on the other hand, had other plans.  
“You… you’re asking me? You? Akaashi? Asking me? But why?”  
Akaashi takes a deep breath, “Well, I like you, Bokuto-san. Quite a lot. I thought it would be scary to admit these feelings, but it isn’t. If you don’t feel the same, or if you don’t want to go with me, I get it. I wouldn’t want to force you to do anything you wouldn’t want to. If you’d like, I could go away now and completely forget this ever happened-” He started to stand up, but Bokuto reached out and tugged at his uniform blazer, urging him to stop.  
“No! No, stay. Please? I have an answer.” Akaashi paused his feeble attempt at fleeing and sat back down at the table. Bokuto slowly began, “Well, Akaashi, I think I like you too. No, I know I like you too. To be completely honest, I kind of made a deal with Hinata and I was supposed to ask you today, but you helped me with that one, heh. I guess I owe Hinata something else now-”  
“You made a bet with Hinata? What was his end of the deal?” Akaashi would find it hilarious if his bet was just that he had to ask Kenma to-  
“He had to ask Kenma out. We agreed yesterday, actually. I wonder if he’s made any progress.” Bokuto wondered aloud, and Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh. It was a giggle at first, but eventually he had to shield his face with his hand to avoid further embarrassment.  
“God, we were so stupid.” Akaashi said, after his laughter died down. Bokuto looked as confused as ever.  
“Why? Why were you stupid? Are you talking about you and Kenma? What happened?”  
“We… We also made a bet. A pact, of sorts. We were playing Mario Kart, and he jokingly said that if I finally won this round, we’d both have to ask someone to prom. He had to ask Hinata, and I had to ask you,” Akaashi said, a warm smile on his face at this realisation. It must have gone well for Kenma, then.  
Bokuto was laughing now. A much louder, booming laugh, a laugh that Akaashi would never get tired of loving. He didn’t know what would happen next, or how their relationship would develop from here, but Akaashi wanted to stick around to watch it.  
Later, when Akaashi was in his last class, he couldn’t wait for it to end, to go back to his room and see Kenma and ramble about literally everything that happened during lunch.


End file.
